


Points of View

by AquaFlower



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Complete, F/M, Humor, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlower/pseuds/AquaFlower
Summary: Just an awkward situation/exchange between Leia and Alvin. Some inappropriateness here and there. (Pairing is Alvin/Leia...don't read if you don't care for it). Set in the first game after Alvin's mishap regarding Leia.





	1. Leia's POV

Author note: Just a quick two-shot I threw together in free time of a very underrated pairing. I don't expect everyone to like it and if you don't; I ask you please don't leave bashing reviews. It wastes my time and yours. To those who are interested...onward!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's not something she normally did...at least, not in public. Much less she wouldn't dare do it around Jude and the others. It was always at the most inconvenient times too and maybe things would be different had she worn more suitable clothes for all this walking but who was to say this was something she expected? She didn't plan on a journey such as this but here she was; hiking up a mountain pass with her panties hiking right up her...

Okay...discomfort was waaay too much at this point. She had to adjust her dumb underwear right now. Her eyes darted towards Jude, whom was a few steps ahead and one or two steps behind Milla. To her right, a chattery Teepo was floating alongside Elize and talking Rowen's ear off about some sort of tasty candy they had tried back in Sharilton (of course, Rowen being Rowen didn't seem to mind the conversation in the least). Everyone seemed busy and focused. All she had to do was play it smooth, fall behind a few steps and make a quick adjustment before anyone could even blink an eye.

Slowly, as discreet as possible. She let herself fall four...no five steps behind. 'Quickly' she thought 'anymore behind and Jude or someone else will notice! Three seconds… annnnd NOW!'

Quick as her reflexes could allow; she reached behind her back underneath her black shorts and hooked her right finger on the pristine, white lace underneath. One quick twist and yank on the fabric and the discomfort she had been feeling for hours was gone. She practically had to stifle a sigh of relief. Now she wouldn't have to deal with anymore walking with a stupid wedgie up her…

"Might wanna be a little more discreet about that next time."

Leia froze in her tracks...blood running cold. An idiot...she was an absolute stupid, dumb freakin' idiot if she could forget her one teammate that was most likely to notice. Against her better judgment; she turned her head towards the cheeky smirk that could only belong to that of...

"A...Alvin! I...I don't know what you are talking about!" Her words sounded weak, even to her ears. She could tell from that spark in his eye that he more than likely wasn't going to let her live this down. She also could see another emotion there but it wasn't her primary concern at this point. 'Please oh please don't tell Jude and the others' she thought whilst eyeing his pasted on smirk. She could feel her face heating up with every second and out of the corner of her eye; she saw something that made her heart stop.

The group had stopped moving...Jude was slowly making his way over to where the two of them stood. He stopped and stood in between the two of them as if to stop a fight. "Something the matter?" His voice danced with concern. Leia could feel all the blood in her face draining. She turned to Alvin, eyes pleading. He was gonna tell him, wasn't he? Oh of course he would tell him! Who was she kidding? There was no way this guy would...

"Nothin' much. Just trying to start a conversation. Been so long since Leia spoke to me that I was afraid maybe she was mad at me again." He flashed a smile in Jude's direction (the kind she was pretty sure he used on women all the time), whom that in turn, lowered his brow and turned away and responded icily.

"Whatever. Just, try not to step on anymore toes."

Alvin raised his hand up in response despite Jude's retreating back. "Scouts honor." Everyone else began to follow suit except Teepo whom of course had to slip in his two cents before turning away. "There he goes lying again."

Leia felt the color coming back to her face and let out a long breathe she had been holding. Alvin walked past her toward the others but not before he left her with parting words that made her feel like her stomach leapt.

"Aaaand...now we're even. Thinking I may have gotten a good deal though on my end." He lowered his voice a bit on the last part. "Every man's different you know. Jude might not feel the same but I myself quite enjoy ladies that prefer lace." He winked and flashed her a quick smile and proceeded onward...leaving a hot-faced, blushing and flustered Leia.

Yeah...he would never let her live that down.


	2. Alvin's POV

Author's note: Second part of my little short. Expect this one to be a little more deep and um...adult! Lol!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They all thought he was an untrustworthy, backstabbing liar and that was fine. Not that it mattered to him anyway. It's not like he had any big attachment to any of them... or did he?

He cast his gaze on the backs of his comrades up ahead. Tension had been pretty high lately...hence why he chose more often now to walk behind rather than amongst them. He knew they were all pretty unhappy with him...especially Jude. His gaze fell to rest on the younger man's back. He knew he had to be the most upset outta all of them. To be honest, it did sting a bit but Alvin wasn't one for hanging onto dramatic emotions. Though he knew that Jude had every right to be pissed... especially in the case with Leia. Alvin's eyes began to travel again. His eyes fell on the white-clad girl not far from him. He had made it close enough that he could see the right corner of her mouth was downward and tightened. He couldn't even imagine how she felt towards him...he didn't want to know either. He didn't think he could take the pain of the rejection. Maybe if he tried apologizing to Leia one more time...

'What the...'

Alvin stopped and watched quite shamelessly as the scene played before him. Leia had stopped but a few feet in front of him where she slowly and casually began to reach around and slide a finger underneath her black shorts…was she doing what he thought she was?

His suspicions were confirmed right away when she proceeded to hook her finger underneath and tug on what seemed to be a glimpse of white... was it lace? Yep...definitely lace there. Alvin felt a smirk tugging at his own lips as he watched her twist and yank it down forcefully and abruptly.

'Not quite the view I was expecting out here; buuut not gonna complain either. I'm not really one to look a gift horse in the mouth.' He licked his lips out of habit as he watched her yank the black material down over the lace and tucked neatly under the curve of her right lower cheek.

And just like that; it was over. He watched Leia's retreating back and for a split second almost felt sickened with himself. Here he was, a grown man having sexual thoughts about the same young girl that he had nearly killed with his own hands about a week ago.

'Damn it must have been a while...' It took every ounce of his body to fight a certain potential stimulation between his legs. He was pretty quick to will it away though. Still, he couldn't help but find the whole thing funny. Here he was thinking her frown had to do with everything that was going on when in reality it was because she couldn't handle wearing underwear made for a real woman.

'Not that she can't pull it off… lace actually kinda suits her pretty well...'

There he went with his mind adrift in bad territory again. He had to keep reminding himself it was no big deal as long as he didn't act upon any urges. Still, it didn't change how dirty he felt over the whole thought process. He shook his head and sprinted a few to catch up to her side.

'Guess it's time to give her some hell about it.'

Matching her pace close enough so she was in earshot; he cleared his throat so as to get her attention. "Might wanna be a little more discreet about that next time."

Her reaction really was what made it what it was…damn priceless. He watched her stop dead cold and slowly turn with an expression of pure horror in her eyes. It took everything for him not to bust a gut laughing as she began to stutter an explanation. His entertainment was short-lived however when he noticed the others had caught wind of the commotion. He had to stifle a sigh of disappointment when he spotted Jude, looking as glum as always as of late, making his way towards the two of them. He stopped in front of both of them and spoke calmly. "Something the matter?"

Alvin was many things…an idiot was definitely not on that list. He could hear the feign of concern in the younger man's voice but his eyes didn't lie. He spoke with them focused on Alvin; much like a wild animal watching a human approach it…eyes full of suspicion.

'Really not gonna play this game with you kid…sorry...'

One glance at Leia out of the corner of his eye told him she was in no better standing to want the truth of their little recent exchange exposed any more than he did. He'd rather not have another reason to be on Jude's or any of these other guys' shit list. He matched Jude's stoic face with a smile he usually reserved for charming potential customers.

""Nothin' much. Just trying to start a conversation. Been so long since Leia spoke to me that I was afraid maybe she was mad at me again."

Gauging from the reaction he got; he must have made the right choice. He watched as Leia looked almost ready to pass out from relief and Jude's face had flushed a light shade of red as he spun around on heel to catch up back with Milla and the others.

"Whatever. Just, try not to step on anymore toes."

He raised his hand in response despite Jude not looking on anymore. "Scouts honor."

Honestly to him it all went well…till he heard Elize's response before she turned away channel thorough that damn doll again. "There he goes lying again."

It stung. He didn't know why it did but it did. Buuuut…like with other times before; he let it slide and roll of his shoulders. He wouldn't let any of his weaknesses show….he couldn't.

His attention was brought back to Leia who was still frozen in shock from the whole fiasco. He could feel the corners of his mouth turn up a bit. 'Hell why not? Might as well finish up having a little fun here.'

He made his way towards the rest of the group but not before he passed her and leaned in close enough that he was pretty sure he caught a whiff of the enticing flowery scent of her hair. "Aaaand...now we're even…thinking I may have gotten a good deal though on my end." Leaning in a bit closer to where he was breathing on her ear; he added in a whisper "Every man's different you know. Jude might not feel the same but I myself quite enjoy ladies that prefer lace." He pulled back and with a simple wink and smile; proceeded towards the rest of the group. He didn't have to even look back to imagine the look on her face…he left that part to the imagination.

'Man...if this is the kinda fun I'm gonna have traveling with these guys; I think I can handle a little backlash time and time again.' His thoughts lay focused on a certain bumbling girl with lacy panties. 'Yep…could definitely get used to that…'  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Not exactly my best work but reviews are always welcome. I may consider writing something more deep for this pairing down the road if enough people ask. Hopefully it was entertaining if anything!


End file.
